proyecto : comunicacion historia mejorada
by kotydecullen
Summary: un proyecto que les cambiara la vida a 6 chicos de la secundaria forks,pero cualquier grupo sino un grupo de tres mellizos,habra peleas,juegos,risas y mucho amor,espero que les guste es la historia mejorada...
1. aviso

Capítulo 1

**POV Bella**

— Vamos Emmett — Dije — Vamos a llegar tarde otra vez

Emmett Swan, es mi mellizo pero es todo lo contrario a mí, es muy bromitas y carismático, es corpulento, grandote. Su cabello es de un café igual al mío, aunque sus ojos son más claros, casi color miel. Es muy pálido, al igual que yo. Siempre alegra a todo el mundo, aunque la gente a veces piensa que es atemorizante, es una buena persona, cuida a los que quiere.

En cambio yo, soy flacucha, tengo el cabello café, ondulado, mis ojos son de un color café achocolatado. Soy muy tímida y torpe. Pongo el orden en la casa, para que mi hermano esté tranquilo, ya que soy muy tranquila. Me gusta mucho la lectura.

ÉL me ignoro.

— ¡EMMETT SWAN MUEVE TU ESTÚPIDO TRASERO Y TRAELO ACÁ! — Grité, ya me estaba desesperando, hace 15 minutos que teníamos que habernos ido, pero no, él tenía que estar mirando su cuerpo en el espejo.

Apenas me escucho vino corriendo, sabe lo peligrosa que soy cuando me enojo, es mejor evitarlo. Nos fuimos al garaje y nos subimos a mi Enzo Ferrari 2009, ya que el Jeep de él está en el mecánico. Rugió el moto y salí disparada hacia en Instituto, íbamos a 170 K/H. Al llegar no había nadie, el aparcamiento estaba lleno, menos mal que encontré un lugar. Nos bajamos y corrimos hacía nuestras clases, nos separamos cuando ya habíamos entrado, él se dirigió al aula de matemáticas y yo a la de biología.

Al llegar noté que el Profesor Banner aún no llegaba, por lo que suspiré y fui a mi asiento, intenté ir tranquila y no tropezarme, miré de reojo a mi compañero que era Edward Cullen "El chico más codiciado del Instituto", mi amor en silencio, ya que yo también había caído por sus encantos, a pesar de ser el mellizo de mi mejor amiga, nunca me notaba, ni si quiera debe saber que existo.

Él es uno los más guapos de Instituto, su voz es aterciopelada, tiene una mandíbula recta, perfecta al igual que su nariz, sus ojos son de unos preciosos verdes esmeralda, su cabella era de un color castaño cobrizo, siempre lo lleva despeinado, lo que lo hace verse más sexy, es musculosa, pero no al extremo. Es simplemente perfecto.

Suspiré y justo entro el Profesor, el resto de la clase fue aburrida, esta materia me la sabía al derecho y al revés. Al cambio de hora, Edward salió sin mirar atrás, y eso siempre me duele, pero ¿Qué le iba a hacer si soy la chica invisible?

Ahora tocaba mi peor pesadilla… Educación Física… Lo único bueno que esa hora estábamos todos los de mi curso, o sea estaban todos mis amigos y mi dios griego.

Llegué al Gimnasio y mi amiga corrió a abrazarme.

Alice Cullen era mi mejor amiga, era una chica muy baja, de unos 1.55 metros, su cabello era de color negro — muy distinto al de su hermano — corto, con todas las puntas marcando hacía una dirección, sus ojos al igual que su hermano son verdes, es la persona más hiperactiva que conozco, tiene una energía inagotable, aparte de ser fanática de las compras.

— Hola Bells — Dijo una muy alegre Alice — ¿Otra vez tarde? — Preguntó divertida

— Hola Ali, así es, el retrasado de mi hermano se quedo "Admirando su figura" — Hice las comillas con mis dedos.

Ambas reímos.

— Bells, que te parece salir de… — Por favor que no diga lo que estoy pensando — de… — Alice se había quedado en blanco y tenue rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

— Alice… ¿Alice? — Comencé a mover mis manos de un lado para el otro al frente de su rostro, hasta que sentí a alguien detrás de mí.

— Hola chicas ¿Qué hay? — Dijo un inconfundible Jasper, con razón Alice se quedo callada y por eso el rubor.

Jasper Hale, es mi mejor amigo en toda la historia, es rubio, tiene un acento sexy sureño, es musculoso, un poco más que Edward, es alto, es la persona más perceptible que existe, siempre sabe que te pasa y te el consejo justo que necesitas, él también tiene una melliza.

— ¡Jazzy! — Dijimos al mismo tiempo Alice y yo.

— ¡Jazzy! — Dijo una inconfundible voz atrás de nostras, obviamente era Emmett.

Alice y yo nos volteamos y le pegamos un manotazo en la cabeza.

— ¡Auch! Eso duele chicas — Se quejó.

— Te lo merecías por estúpido —Murmuré.

En eso veo que se aproxima mi dios griego.

— ¿Qué hay chicos? — Dijo con su voz suave y aterciopelada.

— Nada hermano — Contestó Emmett despeinándolo más.

Edward rodó los ojos y se rió. Con su hermosa risa. En eso entran los entrenadores.

— ¡Atención chicos! — Dijo el entrenador Clark

— Como sabemos que hay rivalidades entre algunos de ustedes — Prosiguió la entrenadora Anderson — En una reunión de profesores, se nos ofreció hacer un proyecto llamado comunicación, consiste en que durante 10 días, se quedarán en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad con 5 estudiantes más. Sus padres ya fueron informados anteriormente y todos aceptaron.

— ¡¿Qué? — Resonó en todo el Gimnasio, seguido de un gran murmullo, yo no dije ni una palabra, ya que aún estaba en shock. Luego de unos instantes un compañero habló.

— Y ¿Qué pasa si no queremos ir? — Preguntó Tyler.

— Se llevaran todas las materias a obligatorio, aparte reprobarán el semestre en Ed. Física — Contestó el entrenador.

El murmullo aumento.

— Y ¿El colegio? — Pregunto Nikki.

— Este curso no vendrá durante esos 10 días, es un proyecto del colegio, entiéndanlo, así que sus faltas serán justificadas — Contestó de nuevo el entrenador — Mañana partirán… Vengan con sus maletas y sin autos, ya que se irán en un autobús, no pueden llevar nada de tecnología, ni celulares, ni MP4, nada.

Unos cuantos gritos ahogados resonaron en el Gimnasio.

Ahora… sortearemos las parejas — Dijo la entrenadora.

**Hola,chicas como estan?bueno espero que les guste el primer capi de esta historia mejorada.**

**Le agradezco a mi beta kamy que me ayudo a mejorar esta historia.**

**Bueno espero que me dejen reviews..**

**Gracias a**

**todas la lectoras.**


	2. parejas

**Nada de esto me pertenese , yo solo me aburr yinveto historias con los personajes de E.M**

**Agradecimientos : **

***kamy – mi beta te adoro niña, sin ti no seguira esta historia.**

***lectoras – gracias por sus comentarios , espero que les guste este capi.**

**POV Edward**

— Ahora… sortearemos las parejas — Dijo la entrenadora. Mientras el entrenador Clark apareció con dos bolsas en la mano — Las cuales serán mixtas.

— Esta — El entrenador levantó una de las bolsas — Contiene los nombres de los chicos. Y esta — Levantó la otra bolsa — Contiene a las chicas. A medida que sean nombrados, tienen que juntar con su respectiva pareja.

— Comencemos — Dijo la entrenadora.

Muchos se quejaron por sus parejas, otros se alegraron, luego de unos cuantos nombres, dijeron el mío.

— Cullen, Edward y Swan, Isabella.

Ese era el apellido de Em, supongo que era su hermana. Fui a su lado, fue fácil ubicarla, ya que nos encontrábamos cerca.

Al saber mi pareja, comencé a aburrirme, apenas escuchaba las parejas. Despué s de unos momentos escuché a Jasper.

— Hale, Jasper y Cullen, Alice.

Jasper no tuvo que moverse al ser el mejor amigo de mi hermana y de Bella, ya que se encontraba acá.

— Swan, Emmett — Lo miré, tenía una enorme sonrisa — y Hale, Rosalie.

— ¿Qué? — Gritó Em, más los entrenadores lo ignoraron.

Me compadecía de Emmett, Rose podría ser bonita, pero era vanidosa y tenía un carácter del demonio. Busque a Rose, por unos pequeños instantes vi una sonrisa extenderse por su rostro perfecto, pero puso cara de póker al darse cuenta que la miraba. No se movió, por lo que Emmett fue con ella. Discutieron un poco y se acercaron_. Pobre Emmett._

Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que terminaron las parejas.

— Bien, ahora empezaremos los grupos — Dijo la entrenadora — A medida que digamos las 3 parejas, vayan agrupándose.

Sortearon las primeras parejas. Grupo 1.

— Swan, Emmett y Hale, Rosalie; Cullen, Edward y Swan, Isabella; Hale, Jasper y Culle, Alice — Dijo la entrenadora.

_Oh sí, que genial_ — Nótese mi sarcasmo —, _justo el trío de mellizos en el mismo grupo._

Ninguno se movió, porque nos encontrábamos juntos. Rosalie por un poco, se ríe en la cara de Bella, pero no fui el único que se dio cuenta, Allie y Jazz la fulminaban con la mirada. Emmett estaba mirando a Lauren, por lo que no se dio cuenta de nada. Yo no hice nada y Bella estaba con la cabeza baja. no Me dio tiempo de decirle algo, ya que la entrenadora hablo.

— Chicos, mañana los esperamos al inicio de clases, los autobuses los estarán esperando, cada uno para un grupo. Las cabañas serán en diferentes lugares, tiene 3 habitaciones, con dos camas cada una, donde claramente dormirá una pareja, son dos baños, una cocina, un comedor y una pequeña sala — Dijo la entrenadora.

— Y un último aviso jóvenes — Hablo el entrenador — Espero que sepan cocina, habrá suficiente comida para los seis, en lo que durará su estadía

Nota mental: _Alejar a Allie de la cocina._

Y con eso, se finalizó la clase con el timbre de cambio de hora. Todos salieron del gimnasio, algunos alegres y otros refunfuñando por sus parejas y grupos. Yo no tenía ningún comentario, a pesar de que seamos justo los mellizos, no la pasaría mal.

Fui a Inglés, ya que aún quedaba una hora de clases. _Mañana será un largo día._

**POV Bella**

La siguiente hora pasó normal, todos los Junior hablaban sobre el proyecto, algunos se quejaban, otros estaban alegres.

Apenas terminó la clase de historia, todos suspiraron. La clase fue _muy_ aburrida. Al salir del aula, me encontré con una hiperactiva Alice, hablando sobre la suerte que tenía de ser pareja de Jasper, y de estar en el grupo conmigo, y que tenía que ser feliz al ser la pareja de Edward.

No paró de hablar mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento. Al llegar unas manos taparon mis ojos.

— ¡Hermanita! — Chilló, y me destapó los ojos.

— Em, no se supone que tienes que decir ¿Quién es? — Pregunté

— ¿Para qué? Yo sé quién eres — Contestó el muy estúpido.

Suspiré.

— Déjalo así

— Adiós Chicos — Se despidió de nosotros, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Adiós Jazzy! — Chilló Emmett.

Él se rió por lo bajo mientras se despedía de la duendecilla.

Vimos como se alejaba nuestro amigo al BMW de su hermana. Rose me miraba con odio. _Si las miradas mataran._

De la nada vi a que Edward estaba donde Alice, se despidió de nosotros y de dirigió al volvo. Allie me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dio un codazo a Emmett, con eso se fue. Nosotros nos dirigimos al final del estacionamiento, ya que allá estaba mi auto. Se subió al copiloto, mientras yo seleccionaba la música en el radio. Estaba comenzando a llover._ Menos mal no era descapotado._

Llegamos muy pronto — Ya que iba a 150 K/H —. Dejé el auto en el garaje y me bajé, al igual que Emmett, cuando iba en las escaleras, él corrió a su cuarto, empujándome en el camino.

— Idiota — Grité.

No había nadie en casa — Sin contar a Emmett —, al parecer mi madre salió. Ya que aún era temprano para que mi padre llegara.

Llegue a mi habitación, dejé la mochila, busque entre mis ropas un pijama cómodo — Ya que no haría nada hoy —, me dirigí al baño y entre a bañarme. Más tarde empacaría. _Seré cuidadosa con la ropa, ya que Edward estará conmigo_.

**Fin del capitulo- **

**Hola como estan?**

**Bueno aca les dejo el capi numero que les guste y comenten ¡!**

**Um beso y muchas gracias!**


	3. peleas entre hermanos

Nada de esto me pertenese ,solo juego un poco con los personajes que E.M invento..

Graciias a mi beta kamyla!

Capítulo 3.

**POV EDWARD**

Tranquilamente estacioné el Volvo y me bajé, Alice ya había saludado a Esme e iba subiendo las escaleras corriendo. Yo fui y la saludé tranquilamente, me dirigí a mi cuarto, ya que necesitaba una ducha. Estuve 20 minutos en un relajante baño, después del estrés del colegio. Me puse un pantalón viejo y fui a mi laptop.

Revisé mis mail y me conecté a mi MSN. Vi que estaba conectada Alice, Rosalie y los chicos.

*Emmett Sexy: _Eddie!_

*Across the Universe: _Emmie! __¿Qué hay?_

*Emmett Sexy: _Nada viejo, solo poniéndome histérico por ser el compañero de Rose._

* Across The Universe: _Quién no lo estaría… No sé como Jazz la soporta._

*Emmett Sexy: _Es su deber, pero apenas. Hablando de él, lo agregaré a la conversación._

_**Gasparín se agregó a la conversación.**_

*Emmett Sexy: _Jazzy!_

*Across The Universe: _Jazzy!_

*Gasparín: _Emmie! Eddie!. ¿Qué hay chicos?_

* Across The Universe: _Intentando sobrevivir sin mi Volvo y mi música 10 días D: y tú?_

* Emmett Sexy: _Quieres la verdad? Veo como sobrevivir a tú hermana S:_

* Gasparín: _Se que es difícil. Apenas yo la soporto, pero dejemos eso de lado, en mi caso, estoy nervioso S: Saben que me gusta Alice. Lo siento Bro._

*Across The Universe: _Ya lo asumí, no te preocupes._

*Gasparín: _Es agradable pasar más tiempo con ella de lo habitual, pero compartir la habitación? Me pone nervioso._

Estuvimos dándole consejos para que se relajara, alrededor de media hora, después empezamos a hablar de Bella, ya que ella era mi pareja. Ella es agradable, no tenía problemas con ella. Terminamos hablando de trivialidades. Hasta que me di cuenta de la hora y decidimos irnos a empacar, antes que nuestras hermanas nos asesinen por hacer todo a última hora.

Al cabo de unos minutos, golpearon mi puerta.

— Enana, si eres tú. No pases — Dije.

La puerta se abrió y entró mi madre.

— Cariño, ¿Quieres que te ayude a empacar? — Preguntó con su voz maternal, cargada de ternura.

— Claro mamá, ¿Y Allie? — Pregunté — No, espera, déjame pensar — Bromeé.

— De compras — Dijimos al unísono, riendo.

Mi madre era una persona muy dulce y comprensiva. Para nosotros, era la madre más asombrosa que existía y nosotros somos unas personas muy afortunadas.

Terminamos de empacar, bajamos y comenzamos a preparar la cena. Esme se encargó de los últimos detalles y yo comencé a poner la mesa. En ese instante la enana llegó — Cargada de bolsas — se dirigió a su cuarto y luego bajó a ayudarme.

— Te compraste toda una tienda — Bromeé

Me sacó la lengua.

— Compre cosas esenciales para este viaje, se que las necesitaremos.

Rodee los ojos.

— Tú y tus presentimientos.

Seguimos bromeando hasta la llegada de nuestros padres. Los cuales se saludaron con un corto beso. Mi sueño era tener una familia como la de mis padres, y amar a una persona como ellos se aman. Encontrar al amor de mi vida y esas cosas cursis.

Esme comenzó a servir la cena, la cual se veía deliciosa, y no por el hecho de que también la prepare yo.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy, papi? — Preguntó Alice, con una voz inocente.

— Bien, cariño — Sonrió — no pasó nada extraordinario. Pero — Miró con diversión a su hija — Dime cuanto gastaste.

Se cruzó de brazos.

— Siempre lo referente a mí, es dinero.

— Cariño — Dijo mi madre — No vives sin comprar un día — Bromeó.

— ¡Mi propia madre se burla de mí!

Reímos.

— No exageres, enana — Dije.

Seguimos entre bromas, hasta que Alice admitió lo que gastó. Mis padres están pensando, claramente, en ponerle una tarje con límites.

Al terminar, Carlisle se ofreció a levantar la mesa y todo eso.

Me despedí de mi familia, diciendo que ya tenía sueño. Subí a mi cuarto, me puse mi pijama y me acosté. Estaba agotado, en menos de 10 minutos, me quede dormido.

.

— ¡EDWARD, DESPIERTA YA! —Gritó la inconfundible enana, mientras se tiraba sobre mí — ¡Despierta ya, dormilón!

— ¡ALICE! — Grité, me giré a ver el reloj, abrí los ojos. — ¡SON LAS 5.30! ¡Vete! ¿Qué te sucede?

— No me sucede nada, hermanito, tenemos que prepararnos para hoy — Dijo ella, saltando por todo mi cuarto.

Gruñí, levantándome de la cama.

— Te odio — Murmuré por lo bajo.

— Cuanto amor das hoy, Eddie — Dijo sarcástica, la miré feo por el apodo — Yo también te quiero.

**POV BELLA**

Cada vez estaba más cerca de Edward, nuestros labios estaban a punto de juntarse, pero de la nada, estaba empapada.

Escuché las sonoras carcajadas de Emmett.

— ¡EMMETT, CORRE! ¡MORIRÁS! — Grité, mientras salía disparada detrás de mi hermano.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, sin tropezar me, Emmett sabe que mi torpeza no existe cuando estoy enojada.

— Niños, si quieren matarse, háganlo afuera, no quiero manchas en la casa — Bromeó mamá.

— ¿NO PUEDES MOLESTAR A ALGUIEN MÁS? — Pregunté irritada.

Emmett pensó durante unos instantes.

— No, lo lamento hermanita, Jasper ya me amenazó, si lo vuelvo a molestar, las pagaré muy caro. Alice me dijo que ella se levantaría temprano y se encargaría de Edward. Así que, no. ¿Me perdonas? — Preguntó.

— No — dije cortante.

Comencé a dirigirme a las escaleras, cuando Renee habló.

— Chicos ¿Ya empacaron?

— Tres poleras, dos pantalones, un par de calzoncillos y un par de calcetines ¿Entran en la categoría de empacar? — Preguntó

Renee suspiró pesadamente.

— No — Dijo — Ve a empacar ya. Pero, bien.

Él subió saltando las escaleras. _Por favor, cáete._

— ¿Y tú, cielo? — Me preguntó.

— Si, ahora me iré a bañar y sacarme esta ropa mojada. Por favor, cuando volvamos, quitale sus juegos — Rogué, mientras subía.

Cuando estuve lista, bajé a desayunar. Mi hermano ya se encontraba allí. Nos despedimos y le dijimos que la extrañaríamos.

— Chicos, ¿Quieren que los lleve? — Preguntó, aún no quería que la dejáramos.

— Mamá — Dijo Emmett, rodando los ojos — Queremos llegar hoy, el colectivo llegará más rápido.

Todos reímos. Sentimos unas bocinas.

— Bueno, nos vamos — Dije.

Emmett quería hacer puntos por lo que hizo, por lo que llevo su maleta y la mía, también un bolso que era mío. Yo solo llevaba un pequeño bolsito de mano.

**POV JASPER**

Mi hermana y yo estábamos listos hace media hora para marcharnos, estábamos esperando a nuestra madre para que nos llevara.

— Rosalie, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Ya lo hiciste — Dijo ignorándome.

Me desesperaba, no nos llevábamos bien, para ella, yo no era su hermano, en el colegio me ignoraba, pero a mí no me importaba.

— ¿Por qué odias a Bells?

Me fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Bells? ¿Quién mierda es _esa_? — Preguntó.

— Rose — Advertí — ¿Isabella Swan? ¿No reconoces el nombre?

— Ah… esa — Dijo como si nada.

— Mira, Rosalie Lillian Hale, sé que no me dirás, pero no te permito que te metas con mis amigos.

— Claro — Dijo fríamente, fulminándome con la mirada — Defiendes a _esa_, y no a _tú_ hermana.

— ¿Eres mi hermana? — Pregunté fingiendo sorpresa — ¿Desde cuándo?

Nuestra madre interrumpió nuestra pequeña pelea.

— Chicos, no podré llevarlos — Dijo nuestra madre — Pero Lucy, lo llevará.

— Cómo siempre — Murmuré para mí.

Lucy era como de nuestra familia, era la sirvienta, era prácticamente una madre para nosotros. Nuestros padres nunca estaban en casa, pero cuando lo hacían, me iba a la casa de los Cullen o de los Swan. Éramos muy unidos los cinco.

**Hola como estan?**

**Bueno aca esta el capitulo 3!espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviens ..y alertas..**

**Espero recibir muchos reviens ¡ *gracias a kamy por ser mi beta! Te adoro y graciias!**

**Comenten plis! **

**kotydecullen**


End file.
